


It all started with a joke

by StupidIdiot1010



Category: NG (Visual Novel), Spirit Hunter:NG, 死印 | Shiin | Death Mark (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little OOC I think, Anal, Bro you are my world, Bro you were joking?, Bro--, Bromance, Chickn, I never got my tagging lisence, I'm not joking though, M/M, Oral, Overstimulation, Pining, Please be gentle, What's a title, a little gay, perhaps smut, plot I think, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidIdiot1010/pseuds/StupidIdiot1010
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Bro, My chicken?

The sun had just started to set, wind blowing through his short black hair as he stood waiting for his buddy. Occasionally pulling out his phone and checking the time as the train rolls by, the sound of people chattering away as they wall past him as the wheels of the passing train causing the ground to gently rumble. He looks up and sees his buddy, leisurely strolling towards him looking as if he didn't have worry in the world. He begins walking towards his friend who's graceful smirk pissed him off, Akira narrowed his eyes at his friend. Seiji's hair moving gently back and forth as he walls, his grin as obnoxious as ever, Akira thought to himself that he would give him something to worry about soon.

"Yo, Buddy~" the hazel haired boy sang out as he lifted his hand attempting to give Akira a little wave before being interrupted by Akira suddenly lunging at him and giving him a not so gentle but not too hard punch to the gut which makes Seiji let out a groan while clutching his stomach.

"What's the point of telling me to hurry up if you're going to be an hour late" Akira says through gritted teeth, swiftly standing straight and shoving his hands into his own pockets.

"You brute--" Seiji rubs his stomach for a while then softly punches Akira "I'm sure I texted you I would be late" he pulls out his phone, searches through his messages then pauses. 

"Huh" Akira says then quickly pulls out his own phone, opening his own messages shoving the phone inches away from Seiji's face, the sudden movement forcing a gush of wind to gently push a few strands of his hair backwards. The last message on the phone being 'Station at 9', "Tell me what this says." 

He stares at the message for a painfully long time before looking down at his own phone and opening messages. Staring at his own messages for a second before pressing the 'send' button, Akira feels his phone vibrate for a split second before Seiji gingerly pushes the phone that Akira had stubbornly held up, giving him a big smile before pointing at the most recent message. 'I'm going to be a bit late' the message reads. Akira clenches his fist, the sound of his leather gloves bunching up causing Seiji to stand defensively but all for naught when Akira gives him another good 'ol punch to the gut without holding back.

\---

After Akira had calmed down and Seiji recovered from his 'injuries' they made their way towards Akira's motorcycle. Akira swings his leg over the motorcycle and with a thud settles down, he puts on his helmet then shoves the other helmet into Seiji's hands. Without saying a word he puts on the helmet and sits behind Akira, firmly gripping his waist. After confirming that his friend had settled he revs his engine a couple of times because he can then drives towards his own place. 

Halfway towards his apartment Akira lets out a massive yawn, Seiji in response gives him a knock on his Helmet using his own, making sure that the driver stays awake he wraps his arms around Akira and gives him a light squeeze.

After that exchange they both sat without saying a word, Akira focusing on the road as Seiji clinks his helmet against the back of Akira's, enjoying the subtle rumble from the motorcycle and the warmth of his buddy.

As they approach his apartment Akira stops the engine and leans onto his right leg, "You can let go of me now" he says taking off his helmet and turns his head slightly to the right, glancing at Seiji who even though Akira had stood up had not released him from his embrace.

Seiji stays still for a moment before letting go, pulling off his helmet and handing it to Akira who places both helmets onto the handlebars. After getting off of his motorcycle he makes his way up the steps without waiting for Seiji to follow him

As he gets closer to the his front door he hears stumbling from behind him, thinking that Seiji had just misplaced one of his steps and tripped over himself Akira chuckles a bit before reaching for the doorknob, but before he can open it he feels a hand suddenly grip his shoulder.

"Ah--Buddy hold on" he hears Seiji say in a weird tone of voice, hearing this weird tone he turns around and stares at Seiji, his usual perfect hair messed up from being in a helmet, his nose rosy. He clings onto Akira's jacket and makes an even weirder face which makes Akira begin to worry, not sure what do to he tries to figure out what's wrong but Seiji lifts up his nose a few times before aggressively blowing out air from his nose.

Akira awkwardly begins patting his friends shoulder asking what's wrong when again, out of nowhere Seiji takes a deep breath "I don't think I can" he says in a tone of voice one would usually hear from someone who is about to cry. Worried for his friend he takes out his phone and gets ready to call anyone he needs to before Seiji quickly crotches down which makes Akira jolt as the sudden movement and the sound of a soft sneeze echoes through out the almost silent not night.

A moment of silence, Akira stands dumbfounded as Seiji stands up tall rubbing his nose "I thought it would never come out." he then proceeds to stare at Akira with a look of concern not for Akira's well-being but for his own "Why do you look so mad?" 

Gripping his phone with the might of Hercules he gives a forced smile towards Seiji, "Hey" he says, his voice harsh and low as he approaches Seiji still clutching his phone. placing his free hand onto Seiji's shoulder.

"H-Hey," Seiji says returning a wary smile "It's starting to hurt you know--" he says patting his friends hand which seems to only get tighter as time goes on, eventually his wary smile turns into an actual pained expression "You brute it hurts" Seiji says trying to pry Akira's hand off of his shoulder but to no avail.

"Okay, I apologize!" he shouts before Akira finally lets go of his shoulder then walking towards his bed and plopping down onto it. 

Seiji walks towards Akira's bed and sits down on it, rubbing his shoulder complaining how he was using force with his "Delicate body" which makes Akira sneer.

\---

Seiji had settled down at the foot of the bed, staring at the ceiling when Akira had finished his bath. Ignoring his existence Akira plops down onto his bed, just when he is just about to fall asleep his phone begins to ring. He pretends not to hear it for a while but soon angerly answers the call, "What" he sits up and an overly friendly voice begins to speak "Hey buddy, want to go somewhere fun" he glances over at the foot of his bed and sees Seiji sitting there, confidently smirking as if he knows that Akira would not hit him for a third time. "No" Akira closes his phone and lays down on his bed, closing his eyes.

"You haven't eaten yet right?" Seiji says in a sing-songy voice then smirks when Akira flinches "I'll take you out for chicken yeah?," he stands up making sure to face the pretending to be asleep giant "My treat." As soon as he says that Akira lunges up out of his bed, almost as if he had just risen from a thousand year nap into an almost squat position with a look of passion that one would usually see on a child when you tell them they can pick out a candy they wanted from the store. In seeing this Seiji chuckles a little before saying "It's a date then" as Akira swiftly puts back on his jacket obviously ignoring what Seiji said as he goes to the door, opening it.

Akira begins to walk towards his bike but Seiji stops, his excuse being that they'll arrive too quickly and he wants to spent more time with him on their little "date". He had expected Akira to give him a fierce glare or tell him to not push his luck but to his surprise Akira listened.

As they walked towards said restaurant they encounter a familiar face, an almost painfully cheery face who as soon as she noticed them began to walk towards them. "Hey!" The gothic wearing girl said before lifting up her hand to wave but before completing the wave cycle she puts her hand in an almost comedic position on her face and makes an audible gasp, "Oh dear-" she waves her hand at them both and smirks "Am I interrupting your little date" she glances at Akira hoping for some sort of reaction but when she finds nothing she glances at Seiji who is already in the process of giving her a good boy smile.

"Yes" he tries to put his hand around Akira but struggles a bit as he's a bit too tall for him to comfortably wrap his arm around him, "Hey lean forward a bit" he whispers to Akira who gives him an uncomfortably long stare before doing so. He clears his throat then continues "Yes,you are interrupting our precious date" he then puts his arm around Akira with a smirk so confident you could possibly forget that he had mistakenly tried to put his arm around a obviously taller individual.

"What are you doing out here so late anyway" Akira says still leaning forward because Seiji refuses to un-wrap his arm from the back of his neck, then he pauses "Actually don't say anything" he points at Kaoru "Looking for ghosts as usual huh?"

Kaoru makes an offended gasp,crosses her arms, looks away from the two of them and closes her eyes, "I'll have you know I don't always look for ghosts" then she opens her eyes and glances at the two of them again "But yes I was" she un-folds her arms then pouts "There are no ghosts hanging around anymore!" she complains and points at Akira "You must've exorcised them all while I wasn't looking!" once again she pouts, Seiji interrupts her non-ghost sight blaming game by pointing behind her with a terrified expression on his face. Knowing of Seiji's fear of ghosts she whips her head around so fast that if Akira didn't know any better he would've thought she was an owl in disguise.

The second she turns her head Seiji takes the initiative and grabs Akira's arm, running full dash anywhere but there. Not really liking being pulled around he smacks his hand out of Seiji's, gripping Seiji's hand with his opposite hand and Olympic dashes into a dark alleyway. When he determines that he's far enough in the alley where Kaoru won't find them he stops running, as soon as they stop Seiji leans against a wall panting heavily, "Jesus, did you need to go that fast?"

Akira clicks his tongue, turning Seiji to face him and pinning him against the wall, "You're the one who started running in the first place" he looks down at Seiji with a piercing glare "Now I'm both Hungry and Tired, what happened to buying me chicken?" his voice low and raspy. A little scared Seiji tries his best to keep a smile on his face "Uh--I can't buy you chicken if I'm pinned against a wall you know--"

"Buddy?" the hazel haired boy says gazing into the eyes of Akira trying to figure out what in the world he is doing, then he smirks and with the confidence of a thousand men says "Finally fallen for my good looks?"

Akira doesn't say a word, instead he continues to stare down at Seiji, tired and hungry. "Fuck it" he finally says then leans in, removing his hands from the wall and places them onto Seiji's waist, making sure he doesn't get away from him. "Thanks for the meal" he mutters as he presses his mouth against Seiji's, Seiji unconsciously moving backwards only to be reminded that he had already been pushed against the wall when his heel meets with the wall as Akira continues to move forward, determined to keep his mouth on Seiji's. At first it was a bit awkward as Akira didn't really know how to kiss but out of pure stubbornness he began to impromptu the kiss. He had read in a magazine that a tip for a good kiss is to play around with the others persons tongue, so of course he slips his tongue into the struggling mess that Seiji had turned into. His partner jolts as he takes his own tongue and wraps it around the other, feeling a bit hot he slowly and gently moves his right hand to Seiji's burning cheek while using his left to trace the hazel haired boys shivering thigh. Seiji suddenly stops struggling and instead responds by shakily grabbing onto Akira's jacket as he closes his eyes, bracing the kiss.

Akira moves his hand from Seiji's flushed cheek, gripping both his thighs and hoisting him up, removing his face from Seiji's for a split second to let them both breathe before diving in for yet another long kiss. The sound of their sloppy kisses echo's through out the alley along with the sound of occasional soft moans before finally they broke off the kiss, both panting softly.

Akira licks his lips seductively before saying "Strawberry lip balm?" Just to be sure he leans in giving Seiji's bottom lip a small lick "Didn't know you used that." Bothered by having no response he moves his gaze from Seiji's rosy lips to his slightly watery hazy eyes. A moment of silence passes before Seiji jolts back to reality and adverts his eyes from Akira.

Now both of then are silently trying not to make eye contact as Akira sets Seiji down, "Let's forget about the food" he says clearing his throat "Still want to come over?" He glances at Seiji for a brief moment before looking out the alley.

"Yeah.." Seiji says, his voice still a bit shaky but he's obviously trying to act as if he had not just almost been on the receiving end of the stick. They both walk out of the alley but as soon as they do they are met by Kaoru who had just happened to be running past.

"There you are!" She says then pauses, eyeing the disheveled Seiji. Seiji noticing that she had been looking at him glances down then notices that his clothes had been messed up, he quickly fixes his it then takes a hand through his hair just as a counter measure in case his hair had been messed up then forces a smile at Kaoru. She glances at both Akira then at Seiji a couple of times before covering her mouth. "Is it possible that" she points at Akira who still had a straight face, but Seiji on the other hand flinches and opens his mouth to shut her up before she blurts out "There was a spirit in there and you guys exorcised it?" She stomps her foot "Without me! Again!"

Akira goes with the flow and nods "You would've been holding us back you know" Kaoru opens her mouth to argue but shuts it again knowing she wasn't going to change his mind no matter how hard she tired. Akira yawns and pats Seiji's shoulder "We're going now" he begins walking before Kaoru can respond and Seiji follows.

After they had a good distance away Kaoru let's out a puff of air before looking down the alley, "There was no spirit you liar" though she said that with an annoyed tone she had a gleeful smirk on her face. She turns around and pulls out her phone, sending a text, her fingers pressing buttons faster than sonic can run.


	2. Checkmate

As soon as the both of them arrived at Akira's apartment they both silently sat on opposite sides his bed, the sound of his sheets being moved around occasionally being heard due to one of them sliding their hand around the bed or adjusting their position until finally Akira falls backwards, the sound of his bed creaking as soon as he fell causing Seiji to stand up "I'll come again tomorrow" Seiji says walking towards the front door but he glances back at his buddy who had been watching him since he stood up with half open eyes. He adverts his eyes after making eye contact then silently but slowly continuing his way towards the door eyeing his shoes, He didn't know why he wanted Akira to call him back but he knew that he wasn't about to ask him to do so. Seiji, now at the door looks down at his shoes then goes to put them on before he hears Akira loudly exhale.

"Come here" Akira says in a soft voice, Seiji quickly turns around and begins walking back towards him feeling a bit excited. Seiji now stands in front of Akira and gulps "Uh, Pal?" Another uncomfortably long moment of silence passes before Akira suddenly grabs Seiji's wrist and pulls him on top of himself, Seiji who is caught by surprise lets out a surprised noise before face-planting into Akira's chest.

Seiji lifts himself up a bit "Jesus, you have no cushion" he puts his hands on either side of Akira pushing himself up before Akira quickly grabs him and with one sweeping moment Seiji is suddenly under Akira, again like in the alley his face within kissing distance. As if Seiji had suddenly remembered what had happened in the alley his face though barely visible becomes flustered, as a defense mechanism he smiles and says "I would have preferred to stay on your chest instead of laying on this thing you call a mattress." He waits for Akira to make a move but he doesn't "If you're going to push me against this thing then at least finish the job" he says softly before leaning forward and pecking Akira on the lips, "Even the women at the bar are better than this"

After saying this Seiji looks at Akira, flinching at his expression "Hey, Hey calm down a little, Its not like--" before finishing his sentence Akira moves his head near Seiji's ear and blows into it, Seiji shivers as Akira takes his tongue, licking his neck before biting down just enough to leave a mark before casually using his hand to unbutton the few buttons on Seiji's shirt, after doing this he uses his hand to trace down Seiji's chest down to the seem of the shirt then pulls it off of him. Seiji lifting up his arms for easy take off as he doesn't want to wrinkle his shirt but realizes it'll get wrinkled anyway as Akira flings the shirt behind him, Seiji's shirt gracefully falling onto Akira's radio.

Seiji opens up his mouth to say a few words to Akira but is quickly stopped when Akira took the opportunity of when he opens his mouth to kiss him. Using his tongue to caress the inside of Seiji's mouth as he uses his hand to gently unbutton Seiji's pants and slipping his hand in, pulling out his little friend which had already shot a healthy load into his boxers.

Akira pulls away a bit from Seiji and lets out a small laugh "Aren't you a bit sensitive Playboy?"

Seiji jolts again as Akira touches his shaft, tracing it a bit with two fingers before bringing his hand up towards his face, biting a piece of his leather glove and pulling it off. Using his now un-gloved hand he rubs the shaft while occasionally teasing the tip. "Aren't--you too experienced at this" he says slightly twitching as Akira uses his tongue to trace the bite mark he left on Seiji's neck.

"How would I know" he says as he undoes his own pants and pulls out his own not so little friend, rolling off of Seiji then sitting up. He then pulls Seiji into a straddle, measuring up their Two sizes by pushing them together with his hand then smirking in victory. After doing this Seiji winces and releases another load onto Akira's chest. "That's two" he wraps one arm around Seiji and wraps his hand around both of their Friends. "You're not leaving until we're at a checkmate" he says as he begins to pump both of them while also using his other arm to keep Seiji in place.

Seiji had made it his mission to struggle free from Akira's grip but Akira had made it his mission to keep Seiji from getting away, at this point it was a matter of who had a stronger will and it sure did look like Akira was winning. Seiji had become a moaning and twitching mess after a few seconds, Akira kissing Seiji like a starving animal, his tongue seemingly exploring every crack and corner of Seiji's mouth. Giving in to pleasure Seiji leans into the kiss while wrapping his arms around Akira, using his own tongue to fight off the beast. Seeing him in this kind of state had set something off in Akira as he began to jolt himself, shooting his load. He breaks off the kiss, removing his hand from both their crotches but Seiji was too far drunk on pleasure, he leans back in kissing Akira, using all of his body weight to push him onto the bed. Akira didn't mind this and thought to himself that whether Seiji can walk tomorrow or not wasn't his fault as he caresses Seiji's back, making his way towards his ass. 

Seiji shivers as Akira uses one hand to grip onto his ass and the other teasing the hole. Pushing a finger then two in Akira can feel Seiji start burning up from the inside of his mouth. Seiji moving his mouth away from Akira's to gasp for air he uses this chance to get Seiji to let his voice out. Thrusting his fingers more in while searching for his sweet spot Seiji letting out a "sweet sounding moan" each movement. "Is it all your sweet spot or--" just before he finishes his sentence he feels a bump from inside, accidentally rubbing his fingers against it and in response Seiji unconsciously clenches his teeth as his face twists with pleasure. "Found it" Akira says lovingly as he smirks, purposely moving his fingers against the bump, Seiji's voice seemingly getting more and more distorted with pleasure, his body basically vibrating before he feels something slimy rocket towards his stomach once again. "Three" upon hearing this Seiji opens his mouth saying...something but Akira can't make out the words and determines it was just gibberish.

Seiji shakily reaches for Akira's hand then opens his mouth again, this time he hears something--"Pen--" he thinks while still thrusting his fingers in and out before Seiji reaches for Akira's not so little friend. "Oh" Akira gently removes his fingers from Seiji's hole then sits up, moving himself against the wall as Seiji slowly crawls towards him, shakily positioning himself over Akira. Slowly inserting his friend into himself before Akira grows impatient and thrusts upwards, gripping Seiji's hips as he lets out a loud wail his head shooting upwards as Akira with his newfound pleasure harshly thrusts into Seiji panting hard. The sound of flesh hitting flesh along with the loud moans of Seiji mixed in with the scent of his strangely sweet cum caused Akira to without thinking push Seiji down, Seiji's sweaty pink flushed body, his watery eyes and weirdly pink lips seducing him even further he grits his teeth as Seiji moves his arms onto Akira just for the sake of having something warm to grab onto. 

"You really like digging your grave huh" Akira says through gritted teeth before leaning forward biting Seiji's lip then hungrily kisses him, the soft vibrations that pass through his mouth and the desperate gasps for air in between kisses as Akira thrusts wildly. Seiji flinches once again, in between moans,kisses, and gasps of air he says in a breathy voice "Why is it getting bigger--" but no response from Akira.

Akira stops responding to Seiji and instead focuses on the task in hand, Thrusting deep and fast. Seiji claws at Akira's back his mind getting more and more mushy as time passes, Pleading with Akira to slow down or he won't be able to think straight anymore but of course Akira ignores him.

Seiji's feels himself moving his hips to the rhythm of Akira's thrusts, or attempting to anyway. Only being able to make incomprehensible sounds each time he slams into him. He feels Akira twitch from inside him followed by gooey warmth filling up his hole as Akira at a moments desperation slams into his friend, nearly sending his off the beds edge by the sheer force, gripping onto his waist and without thinking bites his friends neck again. They stop moving for a moment, Seiji takes this as a sign that its over and begins to shakily move away before Akira who hadn't removed his hands pulled him back in. "We're not done yet" he removes one hand then shows Seiji Two fingers.

Seiji stares at the fingers in a daze before realizing what he meant, "No way" Seiji quickly turns, trying to escape but Akira's strength is too strong, he pulls Seiji up into a sitting position, his back against Akira and Akira's friend deeper than before. "Hold on--Wait a second--We can talk this out" Seiji says pleadingly but Akira only responds by caressing Seiji's beautifully pink nipples.

"No way, I haven't played with these bad boys yet" he then begins to thrust into Seiji like a wild animal while playing around with his nipples, teasing it at first then beginning to pinch them, wondering if he pinches hard enough would something come out.

\---

The sun had began to come out when Akira been woken up by the ringing of his phone, Groggily he reaches over and picks up his cellphone from under his pillow, answering it in an equally as groggy voice "Huh," the sound of someone walking is heard followed by a "Oh he picked up" tempted to hang up he moves his cellphone from his ear and narrows his eyes at the blinding screen, it reads "Hazuki", even more tempted to hang up he puts the phone back against his ear and says "You have 30 seconds, what do you want" he hears a door open before Kaoru responds "Can I hang out at your place today?" Groaning Akira is tempted to out right say no but he doesn't "For what" he says before hearing more shuffling "Don't tell me you're on your way now" silence before Kaoru laughs way too close to the speaker "Yeah! I have to talk to my manager first then I'm coming over" before he can respond she hangs up. Akira stares at his phone before closing it "I swear she's learning from you" he says patting Seiji's head, then ruffles his already disheveled hair. 

Seiji slowly opens his eyes then pushes himself off of the bed, the blanket that he had stolen from Akira slipping off revealing his bite covered body. He looks down then walks towards the bathroom to look at his own neck, "What are you, A mosquito?" He says from the bathroom then opening the door again "Lend me some of your clothes you brute." Akira opens the closet next to his bed, grabs a couple of clothes that Seiji had gifted him before then walks to give it to him. After giving the clothes to Seiji he closes the bathroom door and turns on the bath.

As he baths Akira takes the time to collect the loose clothes that had been spewed across his room, putting them into the laundry then bunching up his sheets, putting them into a different pile before sitting back down on his bed. Suddenly reminded that Kaoru could appear at any moment he takes out an extra sheet from the bottom of his closet then puts it onto his bed, feeling like something is missing he pauses. After a moment he remembers that he had taken off his Leather gloves and thrown them somewhere, he moves away from the bed then begins searching around for them, pausing when he hears the bathroom door creak open.

Seiji walks out of the bathroom, obviously feeling refreshed before looking at Akira and pointing at his neck, a couple of bite marks barely visible to the naked eye decorate it. Pulling down the shirt a little revealing yet another, more visible bite mark. "How am I supposed to hide these" Seiji says rubbing his neck "They also sting a bit, You're going to take responsibility you know"

Akira just stares at him with a blank look before saying in a painfully confused tone "I did take responsibility" he begins moving around the room again, rummaging through everything "Remember where I threw my gloves?" He finally asks Seiji who was using a towel to dry his hair while sitting cross-legged on the bed.

Seiji closes his eyes and tilts his head, making a 'thinking face' before opening his eyes again, "No, I only remember your stupid face" he says looking at the door "And how you almost twisted my nipple off" he mumbles, wrapping the towel around his neck, wincing a bit as the bite marks became irritated after having the towel touch them.

Akira sighs then opens up a drawer, pulling out a few large bandages and sits down next to Seiji. Removing the towel before beginning to apply the bandages to cover the marks. "You should be able to handle hiding a few marks" Akira says moving the shirt Seiji was wearing and covering the last bite mark.

As Akira says his last remark Seiji sneers "A few?" He slaps his thigh "You even bit me down there you animal--I swear you were trying to devour me" he says a bit loudly. Akira stands back up and stretches before walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath" he says as he opens the bathroom door, "Kaoru said she'll be coming soon, just don't argue" he shuts the door behind him.

Seiji clicks his tongue, obviously not a fan of her coming over but determines that of he doesn't let her in she would stand in front of the door until they opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't convince myself to call the Meat saber the proper name but I have experience with writing the illegal time.


	3. A crime

Seiji begins to think about a way to make Kaoru go away before she even arrives, noticing something black hanging in between the dresser and the bed he reaches out to grab it. When he grabs it he quickly realizes that it had been one of two leather gloves that Akira had stripped off during a series of events. He was just about to put it in top of the dresser when something compelled him to slip on the glove.

He inspects the inside of the glove making sure nothing suspicious was in it before gingerly slipping it on his hand, holding it out in front of him and clenching his hand. The sound of the leather being forcefully bunched up as he gripped at air sent a shiver down his spine, suddenly feeling a rush of energy he unknowingly gives a grin suitable for a future yakuza boss before quickly ripping it off, slamming the glove on the dresser then covering his face in his hands. Kind of embarrassed at how excited he felt after wearing the leather glove he slowly kneels down on Akira's bed and groans. He had just reminded himself of when he was just a small lad he went through the fearsome stage of wearing clothes simply because he had seen someone cool wearing it on T.V.

Akira steps out of the bathroom, a bit steam following him out before he shuts the door, glancing at Seiji who was curled up on his bed agonizing about---Something. His eyes slowly move towards his glove before smirking, "Ooh?" He says in an obnoxious tone, this was a once in a life chance to make fun of his usually over confident friend while he's down. Picking up the glove and softly hitting Seiji with it, his smirk growing bigger as Seiji groans again, "You think this is cool right?" He says still slapping Seiji with the glove laughing as Seiji turns in defeat, his head in between his arms trying to escape reality.

Suddenly the front door opens and Kaoru stands there "Oh it opened" she says as cheerful as ever, then as of she had seen something frightful she says in a shaky and confused tone "What...Are you...Doing...?" She stands baffled as she watched Akira, who obviously just got out of the bath, his hair dripping water onto his blinding red shirt smirking while repeatably slapping Seiji gently with a leather glove as Seiji stays motionless on the bed clutching his reddened face.

Akira stops and stares at Kaoru with a smirk plastered onto his face, "Just teasing him" he says in an entertained tone of voice then slides the glove on. "How'd you open the door though?" Akira says, his smirk quickly changing into a frown as he points at the door.

Kaoru looks at the door then touches the knob, twisting it "Like this" she closes the door then opens it again with a confident grin as of she had just given Akira the smartest reply in the history of everything but Akira gives her a smile, his eyes not smiling at all. Clearing her throat as if to make him forget what she just said she says again "It was unlocked so I just came in" she takes a few steps inside then closes the door behind her. Pointing at Seiji she whispers to Akira "What's up with that? Is he possessed?"

Akira opens his mouth but as if sensing that Akira was about to unleash his dark past Seiji shoots up slapping a hand over Akira's mouth without thinking then nervously glances at Akira who was narrowing his eyes at Seiji. "It's not your concern" he says for once pleading with Akira using his eyes then removes his hand.

Akira sighs then plops down on the bed, "What did you come over here for anyway" he says as Seiji lets out a sigh of relief, sitting back down next to Akira.

Kaoru lifts up her hand, the sound of the plastic bag rusting as she does this catches both Akira and Seijis attention, "Just to hang out" she sets the bag down and pulls out a few snacks and drinks before reaching into the bag again and pulling out a suspicious box.

Seiji sensing something wrong leans forward and pushes Kaoru's hand which held the box back into the bag. "No" he says using his other hand to push her hand down as she used both hands to push up. Akira doesn't say anything and just watches both of them duel, waiting for one of them to win then lets out a snort after Kaoru wins. Seiji defeated sits there processing what had just happened, Kaoru had channeled some sort of energy because though it looked like Seiji was winning in terms of strength Kaoru had leaned forward and licked Seijis finger which made his pull his hand back in disgust as Kaoru stood in victory, holding the box over her head. "Behold!" She brings the box down and slowly opens it in front of the disgusted Seiji and in deferent Akira "Friendship bands" she says in confidently but Akira narrows his eyes when he sees the obviously spiritual bracelets as Seiji once again pulls away even more, repulsed by the bright blue linings, the almost eye shaped beads weaved in between even brighter blue beads.

"I am NOT wearing that" Seiji says holding his wrists "The police would arrest me just for wearing that" he shakily points at the brackets Kaoru held out confidently.

"I...Don't think I can wear that" Akira says, his eyes still narrowed on the bracelets trying to figure out who in their right mind would even create such a thing, "I don't have...Space" his brain working overdrive trying to find an excuse not to wear it as Kaoru sets the box down and takes a bracelet out putting it on herself then taking out the other two and holds them out in front of them both.

They stare at awe, the bracelets shining as if they were beckoning for them to put it on but they had felt that as soon as they put them on the police would burst through the door . Akira gulps then grabs the demon bracelet, not wanting to hurt Kaoru's feelings he shakily puts it on and Seiji stares at him in amazement, "So brave" he whispers, his eyes watery with astonishment and respect as he himself slowly goes to grab the bracelet. Before he can grab it Kaoru swiftly puts it onto Seijis wrist, and Seiji says in response throws himself back, holding his wrist as if he had just been burned the moment the bracelet touched his skin .

Kaoru smiling gleefully "I've always wanted to have friendship bracelets!"

Akira who had already accepted his fate holds up his hand "What about Ami?" In which hearing this she smirks, almost as of she had planned for Akira to ask she swiftly lifts up her hand revealing a rather normal looking bracelet, its made out of pink and white string with a few beads entangled into it. "Ami and I made these earlier" Akira could've sworn he had seen Kaoru face turn sort of manly when saying that but decides to ignore it. He stares at the handmade bracket then looks at the painfully bright silver lined bracelet giving Kaoru a smile as Seiji begins complaining that this is a crime against fashion and how This must be illegal somewhere and he'll have Kaoru arrested.

Kaoru who was ignoring Seijis reaction reaches over to the snacks she had put down and shoves the towards Akira then standing up, staring at Akira then at Seiji. "Did you two fight?" She taps her own neck.

They don't respond and Kaoru let's out a sigh deciding not to question any further then gives them both the widest smile they had probably seen in their life. Knowing what she was about to say Akira lets out an 'Uhg' as she takes out a piece of paper from her pocket.

She unravels the paper then shows the both of them "Apparently there's a new ghost sighting!" Saying this loudly as she waves the piece of paper which tells how there's a part in a public park which is permanently closed, "They say this ghosts body has been elongated and that its awfully ugly" Seiji stares at her in disbelief that she'll say those words out loud "I also heard that there was a dead body there, it was of a middle aged male." She claps her hands together after dropping the paper then slowly separates her hands "His body had been split in half, the only thing connecting his body was the intestines and inside of the intestines were a bunch of insects who had used it as a place to lay eggs." As she says this Seijis face goes pale and he lifts up his hands, slapping her hands "No way in hell" he grabs himself and shivers "Shut up with your ghost stories" but he was ignored and Kaoru continues "We have experience with ghosts" she stares at Akira, awaiting a response.

"Why would I go, Its not like I have to get rid of ghosts anymore" he crosses his arms, He would rather not get involved with ghosts if he didn't have to. Kaoru pouts "Aren't you bored with normal life" she says but Akira hold up his hand to stop her from saying anything else. "No, I still have school to go to and--" he closes his eyes and sighs "I'm busy"

Seiji crosses his arms and nods "Yeah, We're busy" he repeats after Akira.

"Fine" Kaoru stomps towards the front door, putting on her shoes then turning around "If you won't go to the ghost I'll bring him to you" she exits and closes the door.

Akira sweats, what had she meant by bringing the ghost to him. He lays down and puts his hands over his eyes while letting out a groan, Knowing Kaoru he knew that she would most likely get herself injured or even worse killed. He grabs his phone and messages Kaoru that 'he'll make time for Ghost hunting so don't go doing anything without him' closing his phone after sending it he lays in defeat as Seiji pats him with am understanding look. "You're coming too" Akira says gripping Seiji who promptly responds with a 'Hng' knowing that Akira would drag him if he had to.

Some time had passed and now the sun was setting, Seiji and Akira had spent most of the day in bars, mostly just hanging out but occasionally Seiji would make calls then have Akira act as his bodyguard. 

They walk out of the bar, Akira still holding a few grapes in his hand as Seiji promptly led the way, he was still wearing Akira's shirt but he had gotten his own pants washed and put it on as soon as it was dry. Akira's phone beeps, he opens it and sees that Kaoru had messages that she was waiting in front of the station. He sighs, of course it would be the station. He shows the message to Seiji who tries to make an elegant escape but Akira quickly grabs him and he follows in defeat.

They arrive at the station where they see Kaoru standing with her arms crossed, noticing Akira and Seiji she runs over to them "You're late!"

"I don't remember you telling me to be here at a specific time" Akira says staring down at her while Seiji curses under his breath.

"Come on, I'll lead the way" Kaoru says grabbing Akira's arm and pulling hum, Akira doesn't say a word but keeps a grip on Seiji, making sure he doesn't slip away.

It doesn't take that long to arrive at the entrance of the park, the park has a few visitors but they're most likely homeless people or people who were drunk out of their minds.

Silently being pulled by Kaoru Akira glances around, he hasn't encountered any ghosts ever since the Kaguya incident but the habit of looking for anything that could be helpful remained. Though the only thing that catches his attention was the Homeless man striking a seductive pose as soon as he accidentally made eye contact. Ignoring the homeless guy he looks forward, Kaoru was leading them further into the park, further in he spots a suspicious shadow in the darkness ahead of them. The shadow was short but it looked like it was in a permanent crawling position, its body almost looking as if it had been stretched. He closes his eyes then opens it again, the figure gone.

He looks back at Seiji who had already gone through the 5 stages of grief and was now in the process of accepting when Seiji notices Akira's wary stare and gives him a smile, letting him know he was alright.

Kaoru stops at what seems to be the thickest part of the park and releases Akira's arm. "We're here" Kaoru says turning around to face Akira and Seiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I just wanted to say Hi.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in silence as Kaoru proudly stands, facing them with a big smirk as she uses her hands to display the caution tape surrounding the trees behind her. Akira finally breaks the silence by sighing and going under the caution tape, making sure not to break it "You just want to investigate for a bit right" Kaoru makes a sound of approval before promptly following him.

Seiji stays beyond the caution tape before quickly following the both of them, deciding that he would rather encounter a ghost with a group rather than by himself.

The sound of dead leaves crunching after every step, the breeze whistling in their ears as it blows past their ears. Kaoru shivers as the cold breeze blows past her, at this point she had wished she brought a jacket with her. Stopping at an abnormal indent in the ground she turns around, clutching herself and says "This is the spot" rubbing her arms for warmth as her teeth begin to chatter she begins to look around, trying to find anything that could relate to the spirit when Akira suddenly puts his jacket around her. Patting her shoulder before promptly walking towards Seiji, and giving him a little scare before beginning to search for clues.

Kaoru stares at Akira while gripping onto the jacket before turning around, putting her shivering cold hands on her now flushed face before taking a shaky inhale. Before she can exhale she feels someone beside her, quickly turning her face towards the presence she sees Seiji staring at her with a shit eating grin, his hand in a thinking position. Putting his hand down he quickly goes to run to Akira, Kaoru in response leaping onto Seiji. Akira who had his back turned quickly turns to the sudden crash he hears behind him and sees both Seiji and Kaoru struggling on the ground. Noticing that Akira had turned around Seiji opens his mouth "I think Kaoru has--" but before he can finish Kaoru screams and slaps her hand over Seijis mouth.

"You two are getting along well" Akira says in a slightly confused tone as he kneels down "You do know we're not supposed to be here and you two are making a ruckus" he motions behind him with his head "Now we have to get out before the security arrives" he promptly grips both Seiji and Kaoru, pulling them upwards before they begin to hear multiple foot steps coming from behind them. Akira grabbing the both of them and sprinting into the brush aside from the trail and dashing backwards.

They pass the security but only because the security seemed reluctant to check what was moving in the brush, as they emerge back at the entrance Akira quickly pats the dirt and leaves from his shirt. Seiji leans onto Akira, out of breath as Akira tales it upon himself to pat Seiji of all the dort since he's sure that Seiji wouldn't do it himself. Kaoru on the other hand though she was tired used the rest of her strength to sit on the nearest bench, briefly patting any dirt off of her outfit before determining that since she's wearing all black it wouldn't show.

Akira and Seiji sit next to Kaoru after a while, Kaoru and Seiji still out of breath silently hit each other before Akira disrupts the both of them, "So what's the deal?" He says crossing his arms, leaning back on the bench eyeing the area they had run out from. Seiji tries to get some words out but gives up and just relaxes his whole body besides Akira. Akira pulls out his phone before saying again "We should head home, we still have class" Seiji waves his hand at Akira and Kaoru groans.

They sit for a while catching their breath before standing up, Kaoru going her separate way. Akira walks Seiji partway before one of his slakies takes him the rest of the way home. Akira walks silently towards his own house, the silence giving him time to think about everything he's done from the summer up until now.

He goes walks past multiple sights that he had encountered a spirit, the sudden memory sending a shiver down his spine. What if he had failed to properly sent the spirit away? If he had done anything wrong would Kaguya have killed the people he called friends? He clenches his fists and let's out a couple of deep breaths, the memories of each ghost encounter fill his mind. Urashima woman, Kubitarou of Kintoki, The screaming Author, Momotaro, Demon Tsukuyomi and even Kaguya herself. Akira enters his apartment and plops down on his bed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. For some reason he feels that he's going to have a horrible dream tonight.

Akira feels a chilling breeze brush past his face, "Wait a second..." He thinks to himself as he slowly opens his eyes "Aren't I on my bed, why do I--" his eyes fly open as he smells the disgusting smell of rotten flesh mixed in with the metallic smell of blood. He darts up, looking around "This is--" his heart racing as he picks himself up and staggers about the painfully familiar sight, "Where the Urashima woman" he staggers past the water fountain, looking inside and gagging as he sees thousands of blood covered baby faced turtles. His feet cold and wet from the water covering the cement below. His eyes dart around trying to make sense of the situation when he spots a weirdly placed bathtub in the middle of the path. "wha--" he slowly walls towards it,as he approaches it he begins to slowly realize what is in the tub. Stopping in front of the tub, Kaoru's body lays in blood tainted water, small turtles swimming in it, small turtles coming out of her mouth, her eyes gazing at him, lifeless. Shakily he reaches out at her body when a pale hand reaches out of the water. Grabbing onto him and pulling him into the water, for a second he could have sworn he saw Kaoru smirk before he had been completely emerged into the water.

He struggles with all of his might and the hand finally let's go, he quickly swims towards what he thinks is the surface. As soon as he reaches the surface it feels as if gravity had strengthened the bond between them and pulls him to the ground, he hits the ground with a loud thud, luckily he had enough time to put his arms out protecting himself from falling and injuring his head. He lowly looks up and gags once again, this time actually vomiting onto the ground. In front of him is Seijis decapitated head, a look of fear permanently decorating his face along with the assortment of decorations that had been punctured into his head, a puddle of blood stains the ground below him. Narrowing his eyes in fear and disgust he looks away from Seijis decapitated head, accidentally touching the blood that leaked from Seijis head. Suddenly his head feels as if its being split open as images flash into his mind, the vivid imagery of Kubitarou swinging her ax, the sound of an agonizing scream cut off by the sound of metal slicing through both bone and flesh along with the sight of blood spurting all around him causes him to clutch his head. As soon as the vision ends he finds himself kneeling in front of a rather disgusting looking figure.

In front of him was a figure that had almost no human features, its head round with eyes that darted from place to place all over the place, its arms seemed to be attached directly to its head. Behind the head is what Akira assumes to be its torso, long and fleshy, wiggling as if it was struggling to stay still or something was inside of it, at the end of the torso are two of what could only be legs, the legs are both bent backwards, almost completely linked to each other.

Akira feels something creeping up his throat, he tries to avoid looking at the figure but as soon as he turns away the figure slowly enters his vision again. Instead of using its legs it used its arms to move in front of him, its torso slithering behind it holding its hind legs in the air. It moves closer towards Akira's face and the disgusting smell of rotting flesh invades his nose. He vomits as the figure moves away from him slightly, its eyes now locked onto Akira's and suddenly the space between its eyes begins to open up. The sound of flesh tearing and bones cracking echoes as the figure begins to abruptly twitch its body, its torso hitting the ground every so often as it screams. It continues to scream, its flesh tearing and bones breaking until finally it lays on the ground in front of Akira seemingly motionless.

Akira takes deep breathes trying to control himself, he can't control his body like he want. He wants to run away, far away from this creature or even give it a good punch but his body refuses to move as if it was under an un-moving spell. He forces himself to move, his finger twitches and he gains a bit of hope but it all shatters when the creature shoots up into the air, Akira's eyes following it as it flies into the air then comes darting back down, its face, body torn in half but inside are multiple teeth. At this point he just wants to move, anywhere but this place, just when he feels himself move the creature devours him, or so he thought.

He hears a faint distorted voice say "Don't find out" before he bolts up from his bed, his eyes shooting open. He takes out his phone and checks the time, "I'm late..." He shakily says before closing his phone and standing up, going into his bathroom and splashing water onto his face then glancing up in the mirror. He still had a bit of phobia with mirrors but he was confident he had gotten rid of Kaguya. Staring into the mirror he notices something written on the mirror with grind. "Stop or else" its barely legible but he can read it, wiping it away he begins to sweat. "Maybe...I should tell them."


	5. No Homo

Akira finishes washing up then steps out of the bathroom, just as he's about to go back onto his bed he hears knocking on his door. He walks silently to peer through the peephole, behind the door is Seiji and Kaoru bickering, Akira can't hear it clearly but they seem to be arguing over something that happened yesterday. Akira lets out a gentle smile then quickly going back to his deadpan expression before creaking the door open. The sudden bright light beaming at him causes him to narrow his eyes, not saying anything as his eyes adjust to the lighting. He opens his door a little more before staring at the two in front of him, "What" he says before Seiji pushes his way into Akira's apartment while Kaoru stays in front.

"You weren't in class so I came over" Seiji says dropping his bag, opening it and taking out two cans. Akira looks over at Seiji then at the cans in his hand, he leans onto the door frame before glancing back at Kaoru.

"And you?" Still looking at Kaoru who was racking her brain finding an excuse for coming until suddenly she exclaims "I was bored so I followed Amanome" then pulls out her phone to check the time then says "I have some time before I have to go" walking past Akira who had gestured for her to come in.

Closing the door behind him Akira goes to lay on his bed, silently listening to Seiji and Kaoru who as soon as they settled down began bickering again. He debates whether or not to tell them about his dream but decides not to when he hears them arguing about going to visit a different haunted spot. They argue for what seems like forever before Kaoru's phone buzzes, she takes out her phone and stands up. "I have to go now" she points at Seiji "Don't you tell him anything or I'll curse you to death." She puts down her hand then smiles at Akira, "See you" she quickly exits, shutting the door behind her gently. Akira gazes through the window, the sun had just began to set then he turns his head to face Seiji.

He was sitting right beside the bed, he had already taken out his phone and was messaging multiple people before noticing that Akira was staring holes into the back of his head. He hides his phone against his chest and obnoxiously gasps.

Akira ignores his reaction and says "How's the marks?" Lazily patting Seiji's head.

"I had a hell of a time trying to make up an excuse for these marks" Seiji pats his neck where he had used some makeup to crudely cover up the marks. Akira gently strokes Seiji's hair, the image of Seiji's head sitting in front of him, pale and struck with fear appears in his mind. Trying to push that image into the back of his mind he begins to play with Seiji's strangely silky hair, twirling it with his finger before placing his hand onto the side of Seiji's neck. Gently stroking down from his jaw to the place his bite mark remained.

"Hmm" Akira taps his fingers against Seiji's collar before retracting his hand. "I'm glad" Akira mutters, Seiji turning around and gently smacking Akira.

"There's nothing to be glad about!" Seiji raises his voice "You know how hard it was to convince my Father not to look at the bite marks--" Seiji mutters, turning away from Akira and sitting back down.

"Mmm" Akira silently laughs for a bit then slowly stops. The picture of his dead friend re-emerging into his mind. Turning his whole body towards Seiji, slowly moving the hair covering his neck and inspecting it, slowly tracing across his neck with his finger. "Its still attached right"

"What?" Seiji says turning his head again to face Akira "Of course my heads attached" he leans onto the bed "Are you calling me stupid" he smirks picking himself up and sitting on the bed next to Akira, picking up the two cans of drinks that he had left on the shelf beside Akira's bed. Seiji presses the can onto Akira's cheek "I saw this in a vending machine while I came here and bought it,"

Akira grabs the can, sits up then observes the can label. Seiji's smirk grows wider and ushers for Akira to drink it. Grimacing he opens the can and begins to gulp it down. Seiji laughs after seeing Akira's face twist in disgust as he aggressively brings the drink away from his face. He then turns to Seiji and shakes the can, seeing if anything was left inside. Seiji's laugh only grows stronger as Akira begins to leans towards him, bringing the opened can towards Seiji's face "Its great, you should taste some!" Akira says the taste of a bitter yet sweet juice remains on his tongue.

"No--" Seiji says turning his face away from Akira, grabbing at Akira's hoodie and pulling it down but Akira continues to attempt to have Seiji drink. "I'm not thirsty" he says between laughter releasing Akira's hoodie revealing his disgust but forced smiling face. "You drink it!" Seiji yells, Akira finally accepting his doom and drinking the last of the drink then reaching over to put the empty can on the top of the shelf.

Seiji then drills Akira with questions on how the drink tasted with a permanent smirk on his face. After a while of them just messing around Seiji looks out the window, notices that its become dark then gets up. Patting his clothes and stretching before taking a step towards the shelf and placing the other can of juice next to the empty can. He checks his phone then glances at Akira who was in the process of getting up to lock the door after Seiji leaves.

Akira glances at Seiji "Aren't you going home?" He stands next to Seiji. Seiji checks his phone again before opening up messages and messaging someone. "Actually I think I'll stay here" Akira stands still for a moment then lays back on his bed.

"Two nights in a row?" Akira says "Are you sure there's nothing wrong with your head?" he reaches into his closet and tossing Seiji a futon and some blankets. 

Seiji almost catches the futon and blankets but it falls through his arms onto the floor, Akira sneers at him then rolls over. "Shut up" Seiji says fixing the futon then promptly laying down on the uncomfortable floor. He closes his eyes for what he thinks is a split second then opens his eyes again, He can't remember what happened in his dream but he can remember that it was very unpleasant. He sits up from the futon and stares in Akira's general direction. Silently getting up and throwing himself next to Akira, lifting up the blanket and covering himself before promptly shutting his eyes.

"Hey--" He hears Akira say "A bit of a warning next time yeah?"

Akira opens his eyes a bit before turning his body to face Seiji, the rustling of the cheap sheets seems louder than before, maybe because that was the only noise being heard. Seiji trying to keep his eyes close but he's obviously having trouble falling sleep.

"Trouble sleeping?" Akira says wrapping his arm around Seiji and pulling him towards his chest, then using that same arm to gently pat Seiji's head, "You were just asleep, why did you even get up"

Seiji opens his eyes a little then shuts them again "I don't know, you figure it out" he pushes his head towards Akira's chest, he doesn't know why but the sound of his gentle breaths and the feeling of his strangle warmth filled pats made him feel safe. He unconsciously had moved even loser to Akira and his eyes fly open. He glances up at Akira and lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that Akira had already fallen back to sleep, his hand had stopped patting Seijis head and just stayed laid on top of it. He pokes Akira a couple of times making sure he was asleep then nuzzles up next to his chest, covering himself with the blanket and slowly began to drift off.  
\---  
Akira shakes off the blanket covering him then slowly opens his eyes, He stares down at Seiji who seemed to be sleeping peacefully on top of his arm. Reluctant to move his arm he gently moves Seiji from his arm using his other hand. Sitting up on the bed and releasing a massive yawn before shaking the arm Seiji had slept on, as the feeling slowly came back into his arm he glances at Seiji lazily.

"Oi" he smacks his hand onto Seiji's shoulder, causing the Seiji who had been peacefully asleep to jolt awake. Seiji cautiously and slowly looks at Akira then smacks him back, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to give nearly enough strength to beat Akira's smack he smacks him again while yawning.

"Cant you be more gentle" Seiji says tiredly, moving towards the edge of the bed and promptly rolling off of it. With a thud he groans then slowly gets up "Forgot how small this was" he rubs his eyes as he stands then points at Akira who was just blankly staring at him."You're walking me to class" he grabs his bag and pulls out some spare clothes, then looking at Akira "I'm going to clean myself off from your cheap sheet smell" he walks into the Bathroom and shuts it.

Akira silently sniffs the clothes he slept in then mutters "I don't smell anything" he gets off of the bed and stretches a bit before realizing that Seiji had planned to sleepover from the start. "You scheming little--" he sighs then continues to stretch, fixing his clothes a big then running a hand through his hair. "I think I'm good" he searches for his bag then stuffs random things into it before closing it. He sits beside the bed and checks the time, promptly getting up and pulling out some ingredients from his small fridge. As he cooks the smell begins invading his room, just as he's about to finish Seiji bursts through the bathroom door, the battle of shampoo and food soon invades the room. Akira turns around, two plates pull of food. Seiji had already made himself comfortable near the small table, Akira approaches Seiji and hands him a plate before promptly sitting down himself, eating the food while staring down Seiji who in return ate the food while staring down Akira. Finishing the food Akira continues to stare at Seiji.

"Did you poison the food or something" Seiji says taking the last bite of his food while pushing the plate towards Akira, maintaining eye contact. Akira stays silent then nods his head, Seiji laughs then clenches his chest. "Oh no" he dramatically leans onto the floor, reaching towards his bag. "My dearest friend has poisoned me" he grabs his bag and pulls out a notebook and pen, writing something down then collapsing. Akira takes both plates and quickly washes them before going over and reading what Seiji had written.

"You're coming with me" is what it says, as of Seiji had been waiting for Akira to come close he quickly grabs Akira's arms and pulls him down, his face plastered with a smirk as Akira promptly lands next to hum with a loud thud. Seiji laughs then rustles Akira's hair before Akira quickly grabs Seiji pulling hum back towards the ground "What happened to the poison, stay dead you idiot" Akira says with a semi-pissed smile, Seiji wheezing. This goes on for a while before Seiji remembers something.

"Ah, School" upon hearing that Akira quickly pulls out his phone and checks the time, showing Seiji. "Oh my god--What was the point in going to school of all you're going to do is be late" Seiji says slowly standing up and crossing his arms "I don't remember raising you like this"

Akira stands up "You're late too" he grabs both of their bags and shoves Seiji towards the door "I don't remember you raising me" he says as he slips on his shoes and opens the door, Seiji following in him. Akira locks the door then begins walking down the metal stairs, Seiji closely behind him.


	6. Light

The last bell rang and Akira quickly gathers his belongings and begins to walk out of the classroom when Seiji abruptly stops him, "Calm down there" Seiji shoves his notebook into his bag "I thought we made an agreement?" he says in an almost sing-songy tone. Not letting Akira pass by blocking the way with his body as he carefully places the remaining supplies into his bag. "Alright, let's go" Seiji practically skips along the corridor as Akira follows behind him. As soon as they exit school grounds Seiji pulls out his phone and quickly messages someone before continuing to walk to the nearest bar.

"A bar? Right after class?" Akira mutters as Seiji whispers into the guards ear then is quickly let through, Akira follows Seiji to the corner of the bar where they are then led by the employees to a room further in the back of the bar, past multiple eerily quiet rooms. As they walk past the rooms a door opens and a grizzly man walks out, as he walks out he hears multiple moans coming out of it before the grizzly man slowly closes the door and eyes them as they walk past. "Sound proof rooms?" Akira questions and the employee guiding them nods. They finally stop at a door and the employee opens the door, "We'll bring some snacks in a bit, make yourself comfortable!" Seiji and Akira walk into the room and the employee proceed to close the door with a friendly smile as Seiji props himself onto the springy sofa, hoisting his feet onto the small wooden coffee table in the center of the room. In front of him is an already nervous elderly man fiddling with his fingers.

Akira begins eyeing the elderly man before Seiji says condescendingly "So they sent you?" a smirk forms onto his face as the elderly man nervously nods his head looking down at the floor. "Didn't they teach you to maintain eye contact" upon saying this the old man reluctantly looks up and maintains eye contact with Seiji for about a second before glancing else where. Finding it hilarious that the man can't look at him Akira lets out a small laugh which causes the man to jolt at the sudden noise. Just as the old man glances at Akira an employee bursts through the door.

"Here's your fruit sir's" they place a bowl of carefully sliced bite-sized fruits onto the coffee table in-between them, not waiting for any indication Akira reaches over and grabs a grape and pops it into his mouth, leaning back into the sofa and crossing his arms. The employee walks out and gently closes the door.

"Help yourself to some fruit" Seiji says gesturing towards the fruit bowl that Akira had already picked up and placed beside him, upon hearing this Akira plops another grape into his mouth before grabbing the fruit bowl and shakes it towards the elderly man who shakes his head, sweat dripping down his face. Akira brings the bowl back towards himself with a "If you say so" written on his face as he continues to devour the fruit in the bowl.

As Akira continues to enjoy his fruit Seiji reaches into his bag and pulls out a damaged folder out of his bag, shaking it towards the old man who begins to wipe his face with a napkin. "Since they sent you, I assume you know the deal?" Seiji slams the documents onto the coffee table and then slams his feet on top of the documents to hold them in place. "Of course I'll have you show me the goods before I even think of handing you this" he gestures at the old man to give him something, as he waits for the old man to finish fumbling through his pockets Seiji glances at Akira who at the moment was chowing the sight of his friend gleefully bite into the red berry, juice slightly bursting out onto his lips as he bites into the strawberry. The subtle crunch that can be heard from the almost silent room as he chews onto a seed that was way too big for a single strawberry causes Seiji to let out a short chuckle before turning his gaze to the old man, his gaze turning to an almost cold gaze within a second as the only man continues to fumble with his pockets then pull out a USB drive, shakily placing it onto the table. Seiji stares at the USB drive for a moment before saying "Is that all?" he looks up at the old man and he nods, Almost pleased with the results Seiji smiles and removes his feet from the documents and pushes it towards the old man. "If I find out that anything is missing from this drive you can say goodbye to your peaceful life" The elderly man forces a smile before taking the documents and escaping the room. 

Seiji leans forward and places the USB drive into his bag then begins to stare at Akira as he almost seductively licks his licks to get rid of any fruit juices that had stained it after completely massacring the bowl of fruit. He tells Akira to stay then promptly stands up, leaving the room for a bit before walking back with a suspicious bag in his hand. He locks the door behind him and throws at what seems to be the only spare key for this room at the desk near the door. He walks towards Akira and hovers over him before leaning forward , wrapping his arms around Akira, using his hand to turn Akira's head to the left and pressing his lips against Akira's, licking his lips. 

Leaning forward even more and whispering into Akira's ear as he gently places the suspicious bag next to Akira "Let's do something more fun~"

"Fun?" Akira says mockingly as Seiji walks around the sofa and sits beside Akira. Seiji lifts up the bag from the sofa and it makes a crinkling sound as he places it onto the wooden coffee table, with an obnoxious smirk he reveals two cans of Sweetened Wasabi Soda by dramatically pushing the bag down towards the table. Water droplets slowly running down the can as Akira stares at the cans in disbelief. "You cant be serious" Akira grabs one of the cans and carefully inspects it "Where did you get this" he sets the can down and taps on the label, a buff "wasabi man" stares blankly at them.   
"I got them from the store next door" Seiji says his smirk growing more obnoxious as he continues "Luckily I was blessed enough to catch a glimpse of them while we were walking here" Seiji begins laughing as Akira's face twists in disgust just thinking about how awful it must taste.

"This is more like a curse" Akira says crossing his arms, refusing to even look at the cans "I'm 100 percent certain that this drink will poison me" he shoves Seiji who had began tempering with the other cans lip. "Why'd you go out of your way to get this" Seiji as if in response cracks open the can and gives it a sniff before shoving the can at Akira "Smells horrid" Akira turns his head and gently pushes the can away "No thank you" Akira mutters as Seiji continues to push the can towards him.  
Finally Akira grabs the can and slams it onto the table "I'm not drinking it!" He yells and shoving Seiji who in turn begins laughing from Akira's desperate attempt to escape the can of disgust. They begin arguing on who gets the first drink then finally Akira angrily grabs the can and gulps down the can before slamming the empty can back down onto the coffee table. Seijis laugh becomes louder as he watches Akira's whole body curl in disgust.   
"What an ugly expression!" Seiji wheezes and smacks Akira's back trying to control his laughter. A few seconds pass before Seiji controls his hellish laughter into more subtle chuckles. "I guess its my turn"  
Seiji grabs the other can and opens it, taking a few breathes before chugging the can. He takes a few chugs before slamming the can down, the drink inside it swishing and a few drops coming out to greet the table. "Oh my god" Seiji gags and begins to rub his tongue in a failed attempt to get the taste of bitter sweet wasabi off of it. Akira in return slapping the back of Seiji and laughs as Seijis usual perfect face twists into a grimace.   
Akira grabs the can and swirls it around a bit before shoving it into Seijis hands "Hey you need to finish this" Akira blurts out in between laughter as Seiji tries to push the can away "You're the one who bought it, think about the people who made this" Seiji hesitantly grabs the can and let's out a disguised sigh before chugging down the rest of it as Akira loudly cheers for him to finish it. 

After finishing the can they begin throwing friendly insults at each other for a while before they hear a gentle knock on the door. "Oh, it must be done" Seiji straightens himself up and walks towards the door, opening it. Outside is a female employee nervously holding a dangerous colored drink. Seiji gently grabs the drink and sets it on the desk beside the door and slides a tip into the females pocket before closing the door. He then picks up the drink and walks towards Akira in a gleeful mood.  
He sets the drink down in front of Akira who almost instantly looks at Seiji with a betrayed look. "No way in hell" Akira blurts out still staring at Seiji who smiles while pulling out a couple of coupons for some good fucking chicken from the fast food place just across the street. Akira looks at Seiji with disbelief as he shakily picks up the coupons and examines them, looking at the deal and the expiration dates before setting it back down, shakily sighing while staring at Seiji.  
"You play a hard bargain here, but It's my life on the line" Akira suddenly says sliding the coupons back at Seiji. Seijis smirk grows as he pulls out even more coupons and even throws in a "I'll do your homework" slip, he slides them towards Seiji with confidence. 

Akira grabs the coupons and shoves them in his pocket before gulping and gripping the glass. "Be sure to tell me how it was to see the light" Seiji sings as Akira with the will of a million military men gulps down the drink of death.


	7. Ah shit here we go again

Akira jugs down the drink and with the strength of Hades he slams the cup onto the table. He coughs a bit then begins to curse, leaning his head back into the sofa while gripping his mouth. Seiji watches interested at Akira's reaction, his expression tense but intrigued. "So?" He blurts out, Akira glaring at him for a moment before shutting his eyes and leaning forward. 

"What the fuck was in that" Akira says clenching his hands together, his eyes still closed as Seiji relaxes beside him. 

Seiji tilts his head a bit before blurting out "Chocolate milk, Orange juice--" he pauses thinking a bit more before patting Akira's shoulder "And some other drinks" a moment of silence passes. The room is filled with silence, Seiji worries for himself and protects his stomach. 

Without saying a word Akira turns to Seiji and pins him against the sofa, Seiji attempts to keep his mouth closed as he knows what Akira was planning to do but Akira simply used his hand to pinch Seiji's cheeks. Seiji unwillingly opens his mouth , preventing Akira from pressing his cheeks against his teeth. Akira forcefully leans forward and without tact sticks his tongue into Seiji's mouth making sure he gets a taste of the drink Seiji had ordered. Seiji tries to push Akira away but fails, Akira stays pinning Seiji down while giving him a taste for a few minutes before pulling away. Sitting up and wiping his mouth from excess drool he lets out a satisfied snort. Seiji stays laying down, his mind in a haze from Akira's sudden semi-passionate kiss, though he would have preferred if the kiss didn't taste like some biochemical vomit. 

Akira smirks in victory as he moves away from Seiji and traces his lips. "Disgusting" Seiji says wrapping his arms around Akira "Do it again" Akira leans in once more, sloppily kissing Seiji while gently pulling Seiji up into a sitting position. Seiji folds his legs around both sides of Akira, pulling back for a split second to breathe before going back in for seconds. "We kiss a lot" Seiji thinks while slowly opening his eyes, he almost bites Akira's tongue in surprise when he sees Akira's staring intensely at him. Seiji pushes back, Akira attempts to continue but is blocked by Seiji's hand. "Have you been staring at me this whole time?" Seiji says, kind of embarrassed. Akira thinks for a moment then nods. 

Removing Seiji's hand from his mouth Akira says "What else am I supposed to look at" Seiji almost face palms in disbelief then stands up.

"Not at me, You're supposed to close your eyes you idiot" Seiji flicks Akira's forehead then adjusts his clothes. He begins to walk towards the far end of the sofa before Akira suddenly pulls Seiji towards him, Seiji landing on his lap. "I'm getting a bad case of Deja-Vu--" he says almost mockingly.

"There's only so much I can do" Akira says putting his hands unto Seiji's shirt, tracing upwards to his nipples then traces around them. Seiji let's out a light moan before smacking Akira's arm. "Hey, calm down I'm only touching" whispering into Seiji's ear he tugs lightly at Seiji's nipples. Seiji flinches a little in both pain and pleasure before gripping onto Akira's arm. 

"You horndog" Seiji whispers while moving around a bit, Akira flinches at his sudden movements before beginning to play with Seiji's nipples like a joystick. Seiji clenches his teeth in an attempt to keep his voice in but a few high pitched moans slip through. Akira suddenly stops feeling satisfied with himself and removes his hands from Seiji's shirt. He leans back into the sofa and stretches his arms around the back. 

Seiji quickly stands up, taking a few shallow breathes before shoving his hands into Akira's shirt and starts feeling around. "Hey--" Akira mutters while glancing down at Seiji who was just feeling around his Chest and stomach. "Looking for something?" He says amused as Seiji's movements begin to slow as he rubs around Akira's suspiciously toned abs. Seiji keeps one hand in Akira's shirt then uses his other hand to feel his own, rubbing his own stomach he looks down. "All your muscles are in your brain yeah?" Akira remarks as Seiji lifts up Akira's shirt then smacks his stomach. 

"How about you give me some of that body muscle and I'll maybe hand over some of my brain power for your upcoming exam" Seiji says attempting to pull Akira up. Akira doesn't budge for a moment but decides to just let Seiji pull him. Seiji takes Akira out of the room and elegantly makes an exit. 

They had stayed in that bar for a while, the sun had begin to set and people, mostly students, were rushing towards the train station. Seiji continues to pull Akira towards a hotel before being stopped by two rather smug people. "Oho~" a womanly voice exclaims "Are you two finally dating?" Akira looks deadpan at the face of a woman who smelled of deadly perfume. Next to her is a grizzly man staring at both of them with a disgustingly smug grin.

"None of your business" Akira mutters as Rosé eyes the both of them then leans in, whispers something into Akira's ear then chuckles when he pulls back, his face just barely flushed.

Seiji looks exchanges glances between Akira and Rosé, wondering what she could've told him which made him react this way. "And what are you two doing out so late together hm?" He says in an attempt to change the subject.

Ban gives Seiji a big grin "Oh? You of all people not knowing what we might be out on this fine night?" He says mockingly, Rosé sighing and turning away from the both of them, maybe in an attempt to pretend she had nothing to do with whatever was to come.

"I have no interest in what you may do--" Seiji sneers crossing his arms, "I just asked from the kindness of my heart" he says again before he hears Akira groan. He looks at Akira who wasn't hiding the fact that he was tired of standing there. "I believe we should get going now" Seiji says shooting a smile at them before walking away, Akira following suit as Rosé and Ban continue talking amongst themselves while smirking.

Seiji stands in front of a hotel then turns towards Akira, "You going to your apartment or are you just going to follow me" he stares at Akira who was following him.

Akira thought for a moment then glanced at Seiji "I'm going to follow you" he says. Seiji turns back around then begins to walk into the hotel, Akira keeping to his word continuing to follow Seiji as he checks in at the counter and begins to take the elevator up. He eyes which floor Seiji presses then mutters "Damn, its really high up huh." Seiji doesn't say anything the rest of the way up as Akira walks behind him looking at everything like a child.

He stops in front of a door and uses a key to open it, "Don't male yourself at home, you'll mess everything up" Seiji mutters as he walks in, removing his shoes then quickly walking towards the bed and throws himself onto it as Akira comes in behind him, locking the door. "Funny how one doesn't realize how tired they are until they see a bed" Seiji says muffled by a pillow.

Akira plops down next to Seiji then immediately shoves his hand under a pillow, finding nothing he gets off the bed then looks around a bit before pulling out a rather intense magazine from a drawer. "Ah" the sound of the magazine pages being flipped through causes Seiji to almost hurl himself out of the bed to see Akira intensely observing the content of the magazine. "Just as she said" Akira mutters before Seiji quickly rips the magazine out of his hands and shoves it down his shirt in frustration.

Not saying anything Seiji throws himself back on the bed and quickly covers himself with the covers. "Rosé gave it to me yesterday" he mutters under the covers as Akira sits near the blanket covered Seiji. "I only flipped through it a bit" Seiji mutters again, the sound of the sheets rustling a bit before Seiji peeks out a bit curious of Akira's reaction.

As soon as Seiji peeked out Akira rips the blanket off of Seiji and plopped down next to him, pulling the blanket back over the both of them. The both of them surrounded by darkness Akira slips his hand down Seiji's shirt and pulls the magazine out, he takes off his gloves and slides them along with the magazine off the bed.

Akira gently places his hands on Seiji's face and gingerly traces the underneath of his jaw. "If you wanted to be official you should've just asked" Akira whispers gently, his eyes adjusted to the darkness under the blanket and stares at Seiji who looked like he would start crying at any moment. "You know that I wouldn't do what I do to you to just anyone" Akira whispers again moving closer towards Seiji as he gently caresses his cheek.

Seiji closes his eyes for a bit, Akira's strangely gentle voice along with his touch made his heart race but also made him feel calm. "I--" Seiji says as he hesitantly wraps his arms around Akira "I don't know" he mutters shakily as he clenches the back of Akira's jacket "Just wanted to make sure and" Akira pulls Seiji's face close to where both their noses touch. He doesn't say anything but Seiji can tell that he's trying to make him feel comfortable. "Jesus man" he whispers, his voice cracking as his eyes feel teary "why do you make me feel so vulnerable" he sniffles as Akira grabs Seiji's sides like he would a small animal and chuckles a bit. "Are these feelings normal?" Seiji mutters silently.

"Of course it is" Akira mutters back gently rubbing Seiji's back, "though I wouldn't say you were normal" Akira chuckles a bit as Seiji pinches his back a bit.

"I wouldn't say you were normal either" Seiji says angrily before chuckling a bit, closing his eyes feeling a sense of security as Akira embraces him. "This isn't as bad of a feeling as I thought" he thinks to himself, remembering everything that had happened during the summer he opens his eyes slightly to see Akira gazing at him with half open eyes.

"Not going to sleep?" Akira says, his voice a deep grumble "I was going to sleep after you but at this rate I'll fall asleep before you" he says as he pulls Seiji's body even closer, closing his eyes.

Seiji watches as Akira slowly drifts off to sleep then closes his eyes, moving his head to gently nuzzle into Akira who makes a soft groan as he does. "Goodnight" Seiji whispers as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

Before he fully falls asleep he hears Akira mutter "Love you, goodnight"


	8. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight up porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that Akira and Seiji have kinks that go beyond my understanding. I was also thinking of writing some other fanfictions like Yashiki x Mashita or a simple fanfiction with Ban highkey acting like that one father who was introduced to the family when his son was already 12 so now they're kind of in a weird Father Friend relationship.
> 
> Which one would be better?

Akira jolts up when he feels something press against his chest, he glances down at the yakuza heirs peacefully sleeping face and immediately thinks about messing that face up. Lifting his hand up and placing it onto Seijis face he gently lifts his head upwards, trying not to wake him as he moves his head closer to quickly give Seiji a peck on the lips. 

As he is in the process of giving Seiji a peck his eyes suddenly burst open and he quickly makes a grab for Akira's head. Startled by the sudden movement Akira almost bites his tongue but managed to save his tongue. "Holy shit" Akira mutters as Seijis mouth curls into a smirk "Did you just wake up?" Akira mutters again as Seiji releases His head slowly moves towards the edge of the bed, pulling out his phone and squinting at it.

"No" Seiji says un-buttoning his shirt and yanking it off before crawling towards Akira. "I'm actually still asleep" he sings as he climbs over Akira, mounting him and begins to elegantly remove Akira's top. 

Akira stares blankly at Seiji as he gets his shirt off of him processing what he just said. "Hold on, What do you mean you're asleep." Akira says as Seiji leans forward and kisses Akira. Akira begins to push Seiji away, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on before just accepting what is happening and allows Seiji to do whatever.

Seiji pulls back, moving backwards and settling between Akira's legs before gently undoing Akira's pants and pulling out his dick. "That's right, I'm asleep so you can't blame me for this" Seiji sings seductively while leaning forward, gently moving part of his hair behind his ear as he licks the tip of Akira's dick before glancing up at Akira and slowly inserts it into his mouth. Akira shutters as Seiji puts his rod into his mouth, reluctantly he places his hands onto Seijis head. Gently grabbing onto his hair, "You can't blame me for anything that happens then" Akira shakily mutters as Seiji continues to work his way around Akira's shaft, making sure glance upwards every now and then to see his reactions. 

A while passes and Seiji begins to think that maybe blowing Akira wasn't the beat choice. Just about as he begins to move his mouth off of Akira's shaft, as if feeling that Seiji was going to move away Akira grips Seijis hair and thrusts forward. Seiji jolts at the sudden movement as well as gags a bit from Akira's sudden thrust before shooting his glare upwards at Akira who glared back then shoots Seiji a sadistic smile as he roughly thrusts his rod in and out of Seijis mouth. Seiji grabs at Akira's arms and attempts to pull away, both turned on and in pain tears begin to well up in his eyes as muffled moans are forced out of his mouth. Akira gripping Seijis hair while Seiji, in the end gripped onto Akira's waist only his muffled cries and moans are heard for the next few minutes before Akira without warning shoots his load into Seijis mouth, holding Seiji still for a moment before releasing him.

Seiji swallows a bit before slowly moving his head away from Akira's rod, lifting up his hands to spit out the remaining bit of cum before Akira moves closer towards Seiji. "Wait hold on" Seiji says pulling a tissue out of nowhere and wiping his hands before throwing the tissue towards a small trashcan. He turns towards Akira whose mouth was twisted into a sadistic grin as he grabs at Seiji. Seiji hears a click, he tries to move his hands but quickly realizes they've been cuffed together, "You fuck, Where in gods name--" Seiji says in a raspy voice while Akira slides Seijis pants and underwear off. "Hey hold on there buddy--" Seiji says noticing a rubber Dong in Akira's hand, "Where the fuck did--" Seiji says before Akira slabs on some lube onto his fingers and inserts them into Seijis ass causing him to involuntary shudder. The next few minutes went past with Seiji slowly turning into a moaning mess and Akira ignores his plees.  
Finally taking out his fingers Seiji let's out a shaky sigh of relief before remembering the fake rod Akira held before. He shakily looks down and sees Akira carefully lathering the rod with lube. He opens his mouth to say something but his words are quickly turned into jibberish as Akira inserts it into Seiji. Slowly moving it around before pressing something causing it to vibrate. 

Seiji curls his toes as Akira lifts his legs and sets them over his shoulder, Leaning forward and giving Seiji a kiss before gently moving his hands to caress of Seijis sides. Akira's smirk grows wider as he watches Seijis pretty face twist and turn into faces of extreme pleasure, he looks up and down Seijis body making sure to memories every inch since he's not sure Seiji would let him do him for a while after this. He leans forward and sucks just above his nipple, leaving a mark there. Though he would love to leave a more bigger mark on his slim pale neck he knows that if he does that it'll only make Seiji more mad. Seiji jerks around as Akira begins to suck at his nipple, Akira moves his hands to play with Seijis cum bathed rod which only causes Seiji to let out a muffled scream of pleasure, Seiji somehow clinging onto what is left of his mind as he releases yet another load. He forces his mouth closed as to not be too loud but Akira grabs his chin and moves his head next to Seijis. 

"None of that now" Akira whispers. Seiji shutters yet again, Akira teasingly blows into Seijis ear "No one would know it was you anyway" Akira whispers again then leans back. He gently pulls out the vibrating rod from Seijis ass then presses his own against it. The sudden skin to skin contact after having the rubbery feeling against him for so long feels good, Seiji glances at Akira with pleading eyes, his flushed tear streaked face combined with Seijis pleading eyes and slightly agape mouth awakening something in Akira as he without thinking plunges his cock into Seiji. Seiji clenching his fists and letting loud gasps for air after Akira's sudden movement into him.

Akira shivers as he stays still for a moment, maybe because they haven't don't it for a while--no they did it like two days ago, maybe because he had waited so long to actually insert himself into Seiji he already feels himself getting close to cumming. He debate whether he should start moving again then glances at Seiji, who was staring at Akira with his watery eyes. "shit" Akira mutters, he pulls Seiji up into a passionate kiss as he thrusts like an animal into Seiji. Akira pulls out of the kiss but keeps his face near Seijis as he pants through clenched teeth, Seiji loudly moaning right into Akira's ear, the sound of the cuffs being pulled and twisted as Seiji attempts to move his arms. With one final thrust Akira releases his load and the both of them slump over onto the bed.


	9. Whoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep together whoa 👁️👄👁️ incoming angst(?)

Akira sluggishly unlocks the cuffs and drops them into the floor as Seiji takes the initiative and kisses Akira, Akira biting Seijis lip before they both pull away. Some time passes before Seiji recovers just enough energy to sit up then smack Akira. Without saying anything Seiji rubs his wrists, faint lines of red where the cuffs had held him are barely visible as he slowly traces it with his fingers. 

Akira reaches for his phone that had been thrown onto the floor during the past events and checks the time before placing it back onto the floor and laying back down. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breathe before opening his eyes again to see Seiji slowly straddling Akira. Maintaining eye contact as he does so. Akira stays silent while Seiji plops down right above his waist, leaning forward to where their noses were practically touching. "Aren't you--" Akira begins to whispers before Seiji takes the opportunity to gently bite Akira's lower lip. He continues to nip at his lip, almost like he was planning to eat Akira only pulling slightly away when the taste of warm metallic enters his mouth.

Akira, the man who just had someone bite his lip until it bled slightly, stares in disbelief at Seiji with narrow eyes while Seiji seductively licks his lips, sitting upward tracing up from his own pelvis to his chest. He doesn't say anything to Akira but his body language invites him for yet another round. "Where did you get all this energy from" Akira mutters, sitting up a bit and running a hand through his own hair, slicking his hair back with his own sweat exposing his forehead. " Not that it's not welcome" he says again, nuzzling his chin into Seijis shoulder. 

Seiji let's out a small chuckle before placing his arms around Akira's shoulders. "It occured to me that we never know when something might happen--" Seiji whispers as Akira nibbles on his neck. "Don't leave anymore marks, my dad is getting suspicious" Seiji whispers again.

"Mm" Akira removes his mouth from his neck and moves his head in front of Seijis, gently nibbling onto his bottom lip then passionately kissing him. He opens his eyes halfway through the kiss, gazing at Seiji while slowly sliding his hands across his back. Akira feels Seiji shutter as he does so, pulling him closer while resisting the urge to push him down. 

As they both split from the kiss Seiji smirks while shifting a little down, gently pressing their genitals together. "Your little friend here is a little too excited" Seiji says in a mildly mocking tone while tracing his finger around the tip of Akira's not so little friend. Akira. Akira does not respond but instead but takes Seijis free hand and bites his index finger gently. Seiji flinches a bit at the sudden bite but welcomes it. 

Akira wraps his tongue around Seijis finger, practically sucking on it as Seiji gently rubs both of their shafts the best he can with one hand before Akira finally releases his other hand and leans forward. He places his hands on top of Seijis while slipping his tongue into Seijis mouth, playing with his tongue for a bit before pulling back and whispering " Fuck--" he goes back in for another kiss. This time Seiji pushes forward, his hot breath combining with Akira's inside each others mouth as their tongues wrestle to the death. Seiji shutters and releases a pleasant moan from within the kiss as Akira gently glides his hand towards Seijis back, the bed creaks as they slowly begin leaning back towards the bed. 

As they remove from their slobbery kiss Seijis smirk grows more desperate as He glides his hands from their genitals to Akira's back, Akira sliding his fingers against Seijis side down to his hole. Akira let's out a gentle hushed chuckle before bringing up his hand to Seijis mouth. Seiji opening his mouth and sticks out his tongue to touch Akira's finger, Akira twirling Seijis tongue with his finger as his hot breath causes the already warm saliva to become even hotter. 

Akira brings his now saliva covered finger back down to Seijis hole, gently prying it open with two fingers then sliding them in. Seiji shutters, involuntary closing his mouth and gulping as Akira leans his head forward towards Seijis neck in an attempt to stop himself from biting him clenches his teeth. He slowly thrusts his fingers into Seiji, moving his fingers around a bit to help loosen him up. Seiji lets out a few moans before turning his head towards Akira and whispering "No need to-- loosen it stupid" Seiji grips against Akira's back as Akira's fingers dance inside him. 

Akira continues for a moment before pulling his fingers out, "Just wanted to make sure" he mutters pecking Seiji on the lips before adjusting his position. Seiji grins, reaching down at Akira's junk grabbing it gently as Akira places his hands on the bed by Seijis head, the bed creaking a but as he does so. 

Seiji wraps his legs around Akira, making it impossible to move away as he begins to slowly insert himself into Seiji. Seiji lets out a small muffled moan after unintentionally. Akira lifts one if his hands and places it against Seijis cheek, gently easing his thumb into his mouth. Seiji flinches and slowly opens his mouth, licking Akira's thumb out of instinct as soft moans escape his mouth. " Don't go trying to hold back your voice now after all this time" Akira whispers, gazing down at Seiji before thrusting his hip forward, Seiji biting into his thumb. 

Akira winces in pain but doesn't remove his thumb, feeling a sudden warmth against his stomach he leans forward, kissing the part of Seijis mouth that his thumb wasn't blocking. "First as always huh" He says mockingly as Seiji in retaliation bites down on his thumb once again.

Akira winces as Seiji in both pleasure and anger bites at his thumb, he grabs Seijis waist with his other hand and begins to thrust his own hips. He gazes down at Seiji who stared back at him with furrowed brows. He says something but the words are all jumbled together because Akira's thumb was inside his mouth. Removing his thumb from Seijis mouth he wipes it against the sheets, moving his hand back towards Seijis face and sliding his hand through his brown bangs to expose his forehead. 

Seiji flinches then moves his hands, placing them on both sides of Akira's face as Akira gently, like he would a small animal, pets Seiji. Pulling Akira towards him as their breathing becomes ragged he sticks out his tongue, for once taking lead of the kiss. As their tongues become one Akira slowly closes his eyes, sliding his hand up from Seijis waist and gently cradling the side of his neck while leaving his other hand between his silky hair. 

As Akira pulls away Seiji lifts his head up, placing his forehead against Akira's chest while wrapping his arms around him as if he was clinging in for dear life. Feeling Seijis burning breathe against his chest he begins to feel even more excited, continuing to thrust into him until finally giving one last thrust. Staying still for a moment as Seiji quietly shivers he begins to make be away before Seiji quickly pulls him back in while giving him an oddly sad glare.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle-- I tried my best to make the characters in character but I don't usually write stories about already canon characters.


End file.
